Harry potter and the sight
by mightya
Summary: Wrong Boy Who Lived.Harry was sent to Dursleys after Voldie's attack to keep him safe where Sybil trains him in divination while Parents and brother travel all around the world to hire tutors to train his older brother Maximus the supposed boy who lived.Seer&Genius Harry!Parents love Harry neglect him for Maximus who likes Harry whose amused by his fortune telling but is stubborn.
1. Chapter 1 : One Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer : I am not rich. I am not Rowling. I don't own harry potter.

"Crack!" A tall figure clothed in black silk robes radiating black waves of darkness apparated onto the stone front steps of an oak door. Opening the door, he entered the living room-lavishly decorated with a soft velvety red carpet, a mahogany coloured leather sofa with an armchair at each end-and silently walked up the stairs leading to the second storey.

Then, reaching into his pocket his long garlned fingers caressed his bone white wand lovingly. Stopping in front of the nursery's Gryffindor coloured door, he stepped in as the door swung open of seemingly its own accord.

At that moment, Harry James Potter, the younger of the fraternal twins was readying himself taking out a mirror he had prepared. Three weeks ago, he had overheard his parents' conversation on a prophecy and a bad, bad man who was going kill him and his brother because of it.

* * *

_Flashback :_

_"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'... James? are you sure we should listen to Dumbledore and leave the twins without any protection? What if Maxi or Harry can't defeat him? What if my babies die? It will be all my fault!" Lily cried out in anguish her voice growing more frantic every second, eventually sobbing uncontrollably onto James. Her pale soft hands tightly gripping his maroon jumper like it was her lifeline._

_"Lily love, we've been through this. The entire wizarding world needs a saviour. you should be proud that one of our little boys will be the chosen one. Have some faith in the twins. little Maxi or Harry will defeat Voldemort no matter what dark spell that bloody Slytherin will use" James reassured her, while stroking her fiery red hair soothingly._

_" James! mind your manners!" Lily scolded. "well ,I suppose your right". " of course I am!" James exclaimed running his hand through his jet black hair, causing Lily to giggle and swat his arm playfully. James stood up and dipped her before he kissed her. Harry after watching that incident (the conversation not the kissing) crawled away from their room in terror and down a flight of stairs to the library while wondering whether he would live to see the next day._

_For the next two weeks he stayed at the library to research spells that blocked all dark curses , only leaving to eat and sleep. After reading all the books on that subject located at the lower shelves(since he was to short to reach the higher ones) Harry decided that he was looking in the wrong place. So he went to research it in the muggle fairytale section near the fireplace. He figured that muggles were pretty innovative and could have thought of a solution without realising it. A few days later, his search bore fruit. He found out from a book called 'Princess Sarah the smart' that by placing a mirror in the path of a spell, the spell will be deflected and will rebound on the caster. Harry was estatic. He and Maxi would live! they would live to feel their parents' warmth again._

* * *

The tall snake-like figure entered the nursery. The room was cluttered with toys of every kind, trains, dolls of famous figures and quidditch players. Voldermort drew out his wand and idly blasted off a Dumbledore doll's head, leaving a blackened stump where the head once was. Looking over to the centre of the room where the crib was, he raised his yew wand. He narrowed his blood red eyes and decided to kill the child that was awake, before he started crying, which he hated. mouth curving into a mocking cruel smile, he said coldly,"Avada Kedavra".

Harry whipped out the mirror with his tiny hands and managed to intercept the spell before it hit him. The force of the spell had shattered the mirror before the green spell rebounded and turned on its caster, killing him (temporarily). Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. As the spell came closer and closer, he felt fear for the first time. The idea was foreign to him, for he was always the one creating it, but was never on the receiving end of it.

But he had no time to ponder about it, because the spell had hit its target. Voldermort screamed in agony, his soul was ripped from its body causing him to be reduced to a wraith. There was nothing else he could do, so he ran away, leaving the Potter Manor. His last words were" I'll be back Maximus Albus Potter". Unbeknownst to them, a piece of Voldemorts soul had embedded itself into Harry's forehead when it was ripped from his body.

Unfortunately, Voldemort's body was set on fire - the aftermath of an unknown ritual and an Avada - which had eventually spread to the red silk curtains, story books, walls and basically, the entire room. A part of the ceiling started crumbling and Harry had to push his brother aside to save him from being crushed by the falling cement. However, the piece of cement had cut a lightning bolt shaped gash onto harry's forehead - coincidentally where the voldemort's soul had entered - while he was trying to save his brother. When Maxi was pushed ,his hand got cut and pierced by a glass shard, leaving a 'number seven' shaped cut and a glass shard sticking out of his palm. Finally waking up at last, Maxi cried out in pain.

Seeing his elder brother's tear streaked chubby cheeks Harry felt his heartache at his brother in such pain. So, closing his eyes and drawing as much magic as he could, Harry poured it all out, vanishing the mirror - or what's left of it - and healing both he and his brother. feeling extremely tired, but relieved, Harry collapsed.

Author's Note : Yup. James' jumper was made by Mrs Weasley :) Anyway, will try to update ASAP. Please read, rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2 : aftermath :St Mungos

Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter**

AN: _blah = Harry's thought_

Harry opened his eyes blearily. The first thing he saw was the white walls of St Mungo's and his parents talking in whisper-shouts to a purple and yellow dressed man with a long white beard - Dumbledore - who he saw was sitting on the edge of maxi's bed, holding his left hand.

"We can't send him away to the Dursleys! He is only a child! And you know the Dursleys hate magic. Its like their religion!" Lily said.

_'send who away?' Harry thought, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly._

"Maximus needs to grow up in an unrestricted environment_. _Harry might become jealous of his brother and slow down his progress. Voldermort might try to kidnap Harry as hostage while he stays with you, but at the Dursleys he will be safe. He has to go." Dumbledore said gravely. He bowed his head not meeting the potter parents' eyes.

_'Mummy and Daddy wouldn't leave me' Harry tried to confidently reassure himself, but failing miserably. 'They wouldn't...would they?' he uncertainty asked himself while biting his lip nervously._

"Are you saying that I can't take care of my child? That my sister, who hates magic and is a squib, can keep him safe better than I can?" Lily demanded, her legendery temper flaring up.

" No, no, no" Dumbledore hastily said, before explaining, "if you send Harry to the Dursleys, I can activate an ancient spell which requires another blood relation -petunia- and make the house unfallible, unpenetrable and safe as can be. So in a way, you will protect Harry." "James has already agreed. All we need is your consent. Harry will visit every Christmas though" he added kindly.

Harry silently prayed to every god he knew(which was quite a lot) "please say no, please say no..."

" Al...alright. If it will keep him safe." Lily reluctantly agreed and took out a blood and signed a piece of parchment, sealing Harry's fate.

Unbeknownst to them, a raven haired boy behind them was having a complete meltdown.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, forgetting to be quiet. The nurse(and the whole ward) heard him and ran to his side, taking out a potion and pulling out its stopper. "The poor dear! Must have had a nightmare. I don't blame him though. Facing You-know-who must have had been..." she shuddered at the thought. "Luckily your brother killed him".

_"Wait a minute... my brother? I was the one that saved him! Oh well. I don't want to be hounded by reporters anyway". _Harry was unable to continue his thought as a dreamless sleep potion had been shoved down his throat. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The whole month Harry had been at the hospital, he found out about a few things:

1. The whole wizarding world thinks that Maximus Albus Potter is the chosen one, the one that had beaten Voldermort.

2. They think so because of Maximus's 'number 7' shaped scar, which supposedly came from Voldie and 'marked' him as his equal and meant that he would be great, because the number 7 was a really magical number.

3. He(Harry) had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

4. Everyone, including Maximus believes that he had defeated ol'voldie with some 'unknown power'.

5. Once he was discharged from the hospital(which was in a few days), he would be carted off to the Dursleys.

6. The Dursleys were horrible and had a squib son Dudley who was the same age as him.

7. Dumbledore is an old coot, a senile fool, a fool hardy Griffindork, Maniac Manipulator and a muggle-loving *beep*.

* * *

AN : sorry, its pretty short, and I updated this story a little late. I'll try to make it up by making the next chapter longer. Promise!


End file.
